


Stark Romance

by captain_americano



Category: MCU, The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, Bad Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, canon divergence after the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a secret admirer this V-Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Stark Romance 史塔克求爱记](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609515) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



> I told you! I told you I'd write a fic for the fandom my user name comes from! I told you about a year ago, but I've finally done it! I hope you love it! It was fun to write.

Steve Rogers was a regular guy.

Aside from the whole Serum, and the saving of the world, and the living in Stark Tower with the other guys (and gal) that saved the world, he was a regular guy. Honest.

That was why, just like when he was the scrawny kid living in Brooklyn, he wanted to avoid Valentine's Day like the plague.

It wasn't even a real holiday, it was just designed to make couples fork out money, and single people to feel bad about themselves.

And boy did Steve feel bad.

It wasn't even about being alone -- because he wasn't actually _alone_  -- it was more…

No one took any notice of him when he was a _real_ regular guy. Fast forward a couple of decades, and suddenly he's getting letters of love from dames he's never even met. Especially in the lead up to Valentine's Day.

And don't get him wrong, he's real grateful and humbled that the ladies took the time to send letters to _him_ , but, it's not really how love works. And it's certainly not how he's going to meet _the one_ , no disrespect.

So when he woke up at six AM sharp on February the fourteenth, ready to go for his morning training session, he was surprised to see a massive vase filled to the brim with red, white, and -- somehow -- blue roses, sitting on the bedside table. He flops his legs over the mattress and shuffles closer, twisting the vase around to see if there was a card.  
 ****

**Happy Valentine's Day, Captain.**

Steve frowned and placed it on the table next to the vase. Definitely _for_ him, but who was it _from?_

There weren't many people who had access to his floor, let alone his room, but anyone could've left them at reception for delivery.

"JARVIS, do you know who these flowers came from?" He asked, as always feeling ridiculous talking to an empty room.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said ominously.

"Can you tell me?" Steve asked patiently.

"No, sir. I've been advised that it shall be made apparent through the course of the day."

"Oh," Steve said to himself. He stood and stretched, brushed his teeth, and then changed into his gym clothes. He walked down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button labeled 'gym'.

As always at this time of morning, the gym was empty. It wasn't the reason he went so early, but it was definitely nice to have some time to himself. Sometimes he trained with Natasha or Barton in the afternoons.

He trained for about an hour, and then headed to the treadmill to spend fifteen minutes cooling down.  
 ****

**Me and you; let's fondue.**

Steve picked up the note and frowned at it. Fondue was cheese and bread, Howard Stark had told him that. Who the heck was the 'me'? Steve slipped the note into his pocket and made a mental note to ask the others. Maybe Tony will show him the security tapes.

After his run, he headed up to the communal kitchen,which was empty. He picked up the loaf of bread that was on the counter, and there was a note underneath it.  
 ****

**You've got the bread, I've got the cheese.  
Will you be my Valentine, please?**

Steve let out a little chuckle because, yeah, that was cheesy.

He was finishing off his toast when Natasha and Barton finally wandered in, she was looking as cool as ever, but Barton was wearing a smug grin.

"Heya, Steve," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Steve smiled.

"So, any plans for V-Day?" Natasha asked, perching on a stool next to Steve as Clint got them both coffee.

"Uh," Steve frowned, "I don't -- I don't think so?"

"Don't sound real sure," Clint waggled his eyebrows, passing a mug to Natasha.

"Have either of you seen Tony this morning?" Steve asked.

"Has there been a breach of security?" Natasha smirked, and Clint snorted into his coffee mug.

"Do either of you know something?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Who, us?" Clint asked, he shrugged casually.

"Not a thing," Natasha said firmly, and had she not been a trained spy, Steve may have believed her.

"I'm not even sure Tony's in the tower, he probably went to see Pepper," Clint said, and Natasha hit him. "Oof!"

"Interference," she said warningly, and Steve frowned at them. "I was told to give you this," she added, handing him a little card.  
 ****

**12% of you wants me.**

"What? Natasha, who gave this to you?" Steve demanded.

"I've got one too!" Clint piped up, handing Steve a card.  
 ****

**You know how I can tell? Because we're connected.**

"12%? We're connected?" Steve sat the cards on the bench in front of him and stared at them. They were typed, so handwriting wasn't discernible. They were small and plain, and Steve had no idea how to figure out who was sending them.

"First the flowers, and now these?" He muttered.

"You got flowers?" Natasha asked, arching a neat eyebrow.

"Oh, uh," Steve blushed.

"Dude!" Clint burst out with laughter. "I can't believe you got flowers from T--" He was interrupted by Natasha's delicate cough.

Steve sighed and slipped the cards into his pocket. "What are you pair up to today, then?"

"Well," Clint began with a huge smirk.

"Nix," Natasha snapped quietly.

"Just a quiet movie day," Clint said, looking down guiltily.

"Thor went to see Jane?" Steve asked.

"Yep," Clint confirmed.

"And Banner's still in the Galapagos," Natasha added.

"Morning, all," Tony said, wandering into the kitchen.

"Steve has something to ask you, I think," Clint said heavily.

"Oh, that's cute, you want me to be your Valentine?" Tony grinned, blowing Steve a kiss.

"No," Steve said firmly, feeling his cheeks warm. "It -- it doesn't matter. I'll just, I'll figure it out."

"Alright, well don't hurt yourself big guy," Tony warned pouring a cup of coffee and for once not adding liquor. Steve was surprised, but pleasantly so. Tony had been taking better care of himself lately, and was being generally a nicer person to be around. He was still sassy and snarky, though.

"Gee, thanks," Steve sighed. He put his plate in the dishwasher and headed back to his floor, figuring he'd spend the day catching up on his pop culture. Coulson -- when he'd been released from the hospital -- gave Steve a list of movies meticulously organized by genre, and ironically he was up to romance.

The first movie on the list was _Titanic_ , the letters marked over several times and three lines underling the word. Steve remembered the story of the ship that sank, and he failed to see how the story could be turned into something romantic, however he dutifully scrolled through the movie catalogue until he found it and hit play.

He settled onto the comfortable lounge and watched as Jack and Rose quickly fell in love, with no idea the tragedy to come.

Steve was ready for lunch, by the time the movie was over, so headed to the elevator, humming the Titanic theme.  
 ****

**Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that this is a terrible song, and you should try listening to some AC/DC.**

Steve picked the note off the elevator buttons with a smile and pocketed it.

The top level was empty, so he stopped by the record player to put on some AC/DC while he made lunch. He pulled out the vinyl, and a note slipped out.  
 ****

**Wow. I can't believe you listened to me. You never listen to me. You must like me more than 12%.**

Steve laughed -- this was so strange, but it was kind of fun, and cute, even if it was driving him crazy not knowing who was doing it, or _how_ they were doing it.

Steve set the record in place and dropped the needle before heading to the kitchen.

He decided he'd have ramen again, because he still hadn't learned how to cook properly. He pulled out a packet of noodles, and taped to it was another note.  
 ****

**How about a real meal, huh, Cap? With me? The roof, 7pm sharp.**

Steve suddenly felt his stomach clench with nerves. He'd never dated before, at all. What he had with Peggy wasn't like that, neither of them had the time nor the privacy.

This, though, _this_ certainly sounded like a date.

Steve fiddled with the note for a moment, before slipping it in his pocket.

He wasn't so hungry anymore, so he put the record away and headed back to his floor, determined to distract himself with movies.

*

It hit five o'clock, and Steve couldn't deny it any longer; he was really nervous.

And he couldn't decide whether he was going to go or not.

_Who is it?_

He genuinely could not think of a single person it could be, which made it all the more terrifying. What if it was a crazy fan girl? Would Tony allow that? He'd probably think it's hilarious.

What if it turned out to be an elaborate prank? Although, he couldn't imagine why someone would go to all that effort if they were insincere.

In the end, he decided to shower and head up to the roof, out of curiosity, if nothing else.

At a couple of minutes to seven, he nervously got in the elevator and pushed the button to take him to the roof.

He wasn't sure what to expect, especially since he'd never been up to the roof before, but when he stepped out of the elevator, the area was sparse. There was a massive air conditioning unit, and a little card on the ground directly in front of him.  
 ****

**If you were any closer to my heart, you'd be shrapnel.**

"Shrapnel near the heart?" He muttered. He noticed another note taped to the air conditioning unit.  
 ****

**Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, your Valentine?**

"Tony?" Steve wondered.

"Surprise!" A grinning Tony peeked around the unit.

"Y-you?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh," Tony folded his arms across his chest, looking smug.

"A-are you serious?" Steve asked, gaping a little. Tony faltered for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, I, uh," he pointed behind the unit, to where Steve couldn't see. Steve walked around and saw a little table with a white cloth and a candle, two steaming meals and a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, Tony, I -- wow," Steve said, turning to face a nervous looking Tony. He'd never seen Tony nervous before.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"You, er… The flowers? And the notes? That was all you?"

"Yes, Rogers," Tony said impatiently, and Steve chuckled. "Don't you laugh at me, Spangles!"

"Sorry," Steve snorted.

"Come on," Tony whined, "I'm kind of waiting to be punched or kissed here!"

"So those are my options, huh?" Steve asked, still grinning. It had been _Tony_ all along!

"Yes," Tony pouted, looking all the world like a sulking child.

"Alright," Steve shrugged, stepping closer, and raising his hand. Tony flinched violently, and Steve let out a breathy laugh as he gently placed it on Tony's cheek and brought him in for a soft kiss, just a brush of lips.

"Ah -- another thing," Tony said, pulling away. "If you're going to be my Valentine I need you _stark naked_ in my bedroom before the night's out."

"Are you done with the bad puns?" Steve asked. Tony frowned thoughtfully for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm done," he decided.

"Then I'm sure we can work something out, Valentine," Steve grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
